Miéntele
by Hime-chan.kyu
Summary: Una relación anormal, peligrosa, e innecesaria. Sólo por el placer de correr el riesgo. Songfic, AphrodixAtsuya xSomeoka  Mi primer fic aqui! x3


¡Hola a todos y todas! Muchísimas gracias por entrar a este fic. ¡Estreno! Es mi primer fic de Inazuma Eleven ¡Qué emoción! Adoro estas parejitas…x3

Como ya dije, es un songfic, con la canción "Miéntele" de Los Bunkers x3 Pueden escucharla mientras lo leen, o no, como quieran xDD Sólo falta informar que es un fic Inmoral, Yaoi, y con algunas partes subiditas de tono, así que afuera los prejuiciosos xD ¡Espero les guste!

Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5

Dedicatoria especial a Saya-san! (Saya-chan dattebayo) Por impulsarme a publicar aquí! X3 Gracias por tu apoyo!

Sonfic, Terumi x Atsuya x Someoka

"Miéntele"

La música tronaba fuerte por los parlantes. El chico esperaba sentado cómodamente en una de las acolchadas sillas, bebiendo de su vaso. Con una traviesa sonrisa, miraba a las personas que se encontraban en el recinto, recreando su vista en las que le pareciesen interesantes. De pronto, un cálido aliento chocó contra su oído, mientras una suave y sensual voz le susurraba:

_ ¿Qué es tan divertido?

Giró el rostro, para encontrarse de frente con los ansiosos labios que no tardaron en atrapar los suyos, doblegándolo como si lo forzaran. Las manos del otro cubrieron sus mejillas y lo recostaron un poco, soltándolo instantes después.

_Haciendo fila bajo el sol_

_Perdiendo todo el tiempo sin razón_

Ambos se relamieron los labios, mientras el recién llegado tomaba asiento frente a su compañero, reclinándose sobre la mesa para acercarse a él y evitar que el sonido de su voz se perdiera en el ruido ambiental.

_ ¿Hoy no salías con él?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza antes de dar otro trago a su licor.

_ Tiene trabajo. –sonrió divertido, y el otro le correspondió.

_Me encuentras tú_

_Sin nada entre las manos_

…

_Oh-oh-uh-oh_

El mayor escuchó la música y le tendió una mano.

_ ¿Bailamos?

Por toda respuesta, su acompañante amplió su sonrisa y cogió su mano, dejándose arrastrar a la pista de baile.

_No tienes nada que decir_

_Pues cada cual tiene su precio aquí_

El ambiente comenzaba a caldearse más de lo normal. Las manos del pequeño se enredaban entre los rubios cabellos de su acompañante, mientras, a trompicones, avanzaban hacia una de las habitaciones, besándose sin parar. Las caricias habían subido de tono hace ya un rato y la tensión era palpable. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, los cabellos rosas en completo desorden y la ropa revuelta y casi fuera de su cuerpo.

_Ya has pagado mucho por mí_

_Mucho más de lo que pedí_

…*…

_Entonces, nos veremos la próxima semana.

El pequeño sonrió, liberándolo de su abrazo.

_ Seguro.

El otro se inclinó sobre él y lo besó levemente, antes de marcharse. El menor cerró la puerta y se devolvió a la sala.

Shirou lo vió con mala cara, mientras él caminaba despreocupado y se dejaba caer en el sillón.

_ ¿Por qué haces esto, Atsuya?

El aludido rodó los ojos, soltó un bufido, y contestó sin mirarlo.

_ Ya lo hemos hablado, Shirou. Sé que está mal, y también sé por qué lo hago. No lo entenderías.

El peliplata sólo suspiró.

_ Someoka-san no se merece esto.

_Miéntele, no le digas lo que hiciste ayer_

_Cuando me viniste a ver _

Justo en ese momento, el celular de Atsuya comenzó a sonar. El pelirrosa, sonriendo, se apresuró a cogerlo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver el nombre en la pantalla. Con gesto resuelto, abrió el aparato y respondió.

_ Hola, Aphrodit.

_Miéntele, no le digas nunca como fue_

_Tú sabes cómo es él_

El mayor de los Fubuki soltó otro suspiro, abatido. Se sentía mal al tener que ocultar un secreto como ese de alguien que lo consideraba su amigo. Sobre todo porque Aphrodi y Atsuya ni siquiera se molestaban en ser discretos.

Pero no era su secreto, así que no podía hacer nada.

_Sería capaz de hasta matarte por saber._

…*…...

_Recuerdo verte caminar_

_La frente en alto sin disimular_

Muchas veces se lo había preguntado. ¿Por qué Atsuya se arriesgaba de esa manera? No le faltaban pretendientes, no había nada que lo obligara a estar en esa situación. Era libre de estar o dejar de estar con quien quisiera, y sin embargo, parecía que aquello de estar al filo del cuchillo lo atraía más fuertemente que cualquier relación estable y sincera.

Sonrió. El no podía decir nada. Después de todo, era tanto o más retorcido que el mismo Atsuya, al seguirle el juego.

_Te ves tan bien_

_Sin nada de vergüenza_

…

_Oh-oh-uh-oh_

Vio su figura doblar la esquina y sonrió más. No se arrepentía de nada.

No estaba seguro de amar a Atsuya, y no esperaba que él lo amase. Tan sólo obtenía de él lo que quería, y de una forma deliciosamente peligrosa que los excitaba más a ambos.

Sadismo, puro y simple.

Los labios del menor rozaron los suyos al saludarlo, y el brazo del rubio no tardó en rodear su estrecha cintura, mientras comenzaban a caminar.

_ Me dijeron que estuviste hablando con él. – la voz de Atsuya no denotaba ni la más mínima pizca de miedo, sino más bien una especie de morbosa ansiedad.

_ Oh sí. –Soltó Aphrodi, irónico. – No te preocupes, está loco por "su pequeño".

_El cree que tú eres muy feliz_

_No hace otra cosa más que hablar de ti_

Justo cuando el menor creía perder la cordura entre los brazos del rubio, el sonido de su móvil lo distrajo. Apartando suavemente el cuerpo del mayor sobre él, cogió el teléfono y contestó.

_ ¿Diga?

Aphrodi siguió besándole el cuello suavemente, mientras Atsuya echaba la cabeza a un lado, dándole espacio.

_ Sí, claro, está bien.

_Dale un beso antes de dormir_

_ Ok, hablamos luego. –escuchó unos instantes y sonrió. –Yo también te amo.

_Una excusa para vivir_

_...*..._

_Miéntele, no le digas lo que hiciste ayer_

_Cuando me viniste a ver_

Kazemaru apartó la vista, irritado, enfrentándose al mayor de los Fubuki.

_ Shirou…

El otro bajó la vista, avergonzado, sujetando su bebida con ambas manos.

_ Lo siento…

Kazemaru iba a decir algo, pero la mano del castaño a su lado se poso sobre la suya. Volteó a mirar a Endo, que le sonrió levemente antes de hablar.

_ No es tu culpa, Fubuki.

El peliazul suspiró.

_ Tienes razón. Después de todo es tu hermano. – Volvió la vista hacia un costado, donde Aphrodi y Atsuya bailaban coquetamente. – Pero no puedo soportarlo.

_Miéntele, no le digas nunca como fue_

_Tu sabes cómo es el_

_...*..._

…_._

_ Lo siento, pero no. Hoy tengo que salir con mi novio.

Escuchó la irónica risa al otro lado del teléfono.

_ Bien, entonces. Nos veremos mañana.

_Déjame, que todas las cosas como ayer…._

_Wuo-oh-oh-oh-oh_

Sus pasos se detuvieron en la puerta del departamento. Tocó el timbre, resuelto y tranquilo, y compuso una adorable sonrisa al abrirse la puerta.

_ Ya llegué, Ryuugo-kun.

El mayor lo miró completamente embobado.

_ Bienvenido, Atsuya.

_Muéstrale, que no tiene nada que perder_

_Puede estar contento para siempre_

En otro lugar, el rubio jugueteaba con el teléfono entre sus dedos, sonriendo. Segundos después, este sonó, alertando sobre un mensaje.

"Voy_ a morir por sobredosis de azúcar"_

Rió divertido, antes de contestar, travieso.

"_¿No te gusta?" _

Segundos después el aparato volvió a sonar, y no pudo más que soltar una carcajada al leer.

"_Tú eres mejor en la cama"_

_Si no se entera de nosotros otra vez_

…_*….._

El rubio empujó con su cuerpo a su compañero, aprisionándolo contra la pared, mientras lo besaba con irrefrenable pasión. Bajó hasta su cuello, mordiéndolo sin compasión, justo sobre otra marca rojiza. Atsuya jadeó, excitado.

Cogió por la muñeca al mayor, y, sonriéndole, lo guió hasta su habitación, dejando la puerta entornada. Estaban solos en casa. Sin perder la sonrisa lo soltó, recostándose en la cama, ya sin camiseta. Aphrodi sonrió de costado, acercándose a él y poniendo boca abajo el marco para fotos que reposaba en el velador. El menor lo miró curioso.

_ Estoy seguro de que no querrá ver esto. –susurró el mayor, y Atsuya rió antes de que su boca fuese nuevamente atrapada.

Un joven de piel morena y cabellos rosas caminaba despreocupado, disfrutando de su tiempo libre. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y buscó un número, llamando al instante. Espero, cinco o seis tonos, cortó, y volvió a llamar. Al parecer, no estaba disponible.

Justo cuando guardaba el teléfono en su bolsillo, este comenzó a sonar. Emocionado, lo cogió pensando que podría ser él. Pero al instante vislumbró un número desconocido que acabó con su ilusión. Curioso, contestó.

_ ¿Diga?

_ Someoka –habló la voz al otro lado, que el moreno no supo reconocer. – Te convendría ir a casa de Fubuki ahora mismo.

_ ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?

_ Tú solo hazlo. –terminó su interlocutor, y la llamada se cortó. Someoka se quedó mirando su teléfono, extrañado, y enseguida lo guardó y salió corriendo.

¿Le habría sucedido algo a Atsuya?

…

Por fin, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, llegó a la casa y, sin siquiera tocar, entró. La puerta del frente estaba cerrada sin seguro, por lo que consiguió abrirla metiendo su mano por la ventana. Sin detenerse, caminó a paso rápido hasta la habitación del menor.

La puerta estaba semi abierta, y ahí… Ahí estaba ese rubio… ¿Cuál era su nombre?... Afuro… Ahí estaba ese imbécil sosteniendo entre sus brazos al pequeño Atsuya.

De dos zancadas atravesó el espacio que le faltaba e irrumpió en la habitación.

_ ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?

Al instante, el cuerpo del menor dio un pequeño salto, asustado por el grito, mientras los ojos del rubio enfrentaban la retadora mirada del moreno. Por un segundo sólo se escucharon las agitadas respiraciones de los tres, y entonces…

Entonces, un sollozo desvió la atención de los mayores hacia el pequeño pelirosa.

_Miéntele, no le digas lo que hiciste ayer_

_Cuando me viniste a ver_

Afuro, completamente sorprendido, observó cómo Atsuya apartaba la cabeza de su hombro para mirar a Someoka con lágrimas en sus ojos.

_ Ry…Ryuugo… -dijo lastimero, descolocando al mayor. - ¡Ryuugo! –gritó enseguida, lanzándose a sus brazos.

_Miéntele, no le digas nunca como fue_

_Tú sabes cómo es él._

El otro atinó a corresponderle, y ya estaba dispuesto a reclamarle al rubio cuando la voz de Atsuya volvió a llamar su atención.

_ Ryuugo…no…no es lo que piensas… - Levantó su cabeza del pecho del mayor para mirarlo a los ojos. – Afuro-san… Afuro-san sólo estaba consolándome…. Yo…Yo…

_Miéntele…_

Someoka se inclinó hasta estar a la altura del menor, cogiendo su cara entre sus manos. Atsuya continuó.

_ Yo sólo… estaba triste, porque no había podido verte…y… y pensé que… que ya no me querías… -dijo entrecortado por los sollozos.

_Miéntele…_

Aphrodi se levantó, algo contrariado, y sin decir nada pasó junto a ellos, dispuesto a marcharse. Pero justo cuando salía, una voz lo hizo voltearse.

_ Gracias, Afuro.

Sin poder decir nada, le hizo un gesto en respuesta a Someoka, y se fue.

…*…

Soltó su boca, aún algo extrañado por su "regreso". Se volteó ligeramente para quedar mirando hacia el techo, pero su vista fue obstruida por el travieso rostro de su compañero, que se montó sobre él, sonriéndole antes de robarle otro beso. Por supuesto, no se resistió.

_ No pensé que volverías. –comentó enredando una mano entre sus cabellos rosas.

_ ¿Bromeas? –contestó el otro, acercando sus rostros. – Dejarte en paz sería un desperdicio.

Aphrodi recuperó su sonrisa torcida, aplicando su fuerza para voltear posiciones y quedar sobre el menor.

_ ¿Sabes lo que va a hacer si te descubre, verdad? –le susurró, son sus profundos ojos carmesí fijos en él. Atsuya le correspondió la intensa mirada.

_ ¿Tú qué crees? –fue su insolente respuesta.

_Sería capaz de hasta matarte por saber._

….

Eso es todo! Espero de corazón que les haya gustado ¡! Y por cierto! Por si se lo estaban preguntando:

No estoy de acuerdo con el engaño ni adulterio en ninguna de sus formas, de hecho me parece algo estúpido y sin sentido, pero me pareció interesante crear esta historia y tratar de descifrar este tipo de relaciones…

Aunque eso se escucha como demasiado, no aspiro a tanto, sólo a hacer un buen fic con sentido xDD Y que les agrade a ustedes x3 Y bueno, me pareció que Aphrodi y Atsuya eran perfectos, me encanta esa parte malévola que tienen xDD Y el pobre Someoka tuvo que ser la víctima, eso fue crueldad pura, no tengo excusas xDD

En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! ¡Y respondo reviews! X3 Besos a todos y todas, en verdad amo este fandom! X3 Bye-kyu!


End file.
